Warehouse
, Psychedelic Stone Path |BGM = sound3d (Exterior), sound3e (Interior) |Map ID = 0315, 0316 |Primary = 20 }} The Warehouse (施設, Shisetsu, Facility) is an area accessible through the small four-leafed plant in Grass World and the three bloody nails outside the path in the Red Nail Passage. Features Outside Area The area outside the warehouse is a very minimal space, with ground colored in a muted violet tone. A large number of cardboard cutouts shaped like people can be found set up outside the warehouse, along with big rectangular arches, some of which have been laid-down horizontally to contain piled up trash bags. The Warehouse itself is a large factory building covered in wide windows that can be found south of the entrance from the Red Nail Passage. From the outside, it is possible to see a rotating triangular shape on the rooftop. Inside Area Inside, the warehouse is a much darker, somewhat abandoned-looking area, filled with crates, carts, conveyors and other factory equipment. Through the glass doors from outside is a loading bay, where many smaller cardboard boxes can be seen stacked inside tall metal carts, presumably ready to be loaded into the larger latticed crates lined up along each dock. Towards the back of the room there is a single bench, along with a laptop on a short desk and a doorway leading further into the warehouse. Interacting with the laptop may cause it to start up and show you a bluescreen shortly after, which will make Urotsuki dive into Binary World. The doorway on the back wall leads to a long corridor with rooms on each side enclosed with large walls of paneled glass, most of which are filled with many short and tall boxes that Urotsuki can push around. At the end of the corridor there is a stairway that leads both up and down to different floors of the building, of which there are 4 in total. On the top floor there is a bright doorway that leads out onto the roof, where there is a rotating polygonal triangle which will give you the Polygon effect if you interact with it. Interestingly, if you use the Chainsaw on it, you'll hear a scream but there won't be any blood, and its sprite will change to a box-shaped thing briefly before fading away. To the right of the door that leads to the roof, there is a room with 2 boxes in it and a staircase that leads back down through a series of previously inaccessible rooms, eventually ending with a doorway that leads to a small dirt path with a small four-leafed plant that will take you to Grass World. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Warehouse Gallery Inside_Warehouse_Area.jpg|Urotsuki in the Warehouse Warehouse.png|So is everyone on work break, or..? warehouse2.png|The inside of the warehouse's loading bay. warehouse4.png|The future of video graphics, apparently just hanging out on the roof. warehouse3.png|Not the best place to start your garden. Category:Locations Category:20